Christmas Blabbers
by ruz
Summary: Sequal to Merry Christmas. Conversation between Squall and his team mates, aka The Way Squall Talks. Reviews!
1. Irvine

Disclaimers: All FF8 characters are properties of Squaresoft.   
Note: Sequel to Merry Christmas   
  
  
Christmas Blabbers  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Irvine: And he just grabbed me and ordered me to light the fireworks for him! How could he! I have to spend my Christmas night alone while he and Zell were enjoying themselves! Squall? Are you listening?   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Irvine: You don't know how I feel... to spend my Christmas all alone. I had my night planned out and then Poof! Down came along Seifer, and all my planning were gone to waste! I was going to ask Selphie out for dinner! Imagine... me and Selphie having a candlelight dinner... but all because of that stupid Seifer, I had to spend the night out in the cold!   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Irvine: Hey! Don't laugh at me! I bet that your Christmas was worse than mine! So, what did Rinoa do to you when she found out that you had nothing for her?   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Irvine: What! You liar! You told me that you didn't buy anything!   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Irvine: Stupid? You called me stupid?   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Irvine: Alright, you win. So, what did you give to Rinoa?   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Irvine: Pet Magazines?   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Irvine: No? Dog collar?   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Irvine: Wrong again? Well... dog's food?   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Irvine: Alright, alright! I give up! What did you give?   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Irvine: What! Another dog?   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Irvine: You idiot! Last year you gave Rinoa a cat, now you give her a puppy!   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Irvine: You call that a good present?   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Irvine: Hey! Cool man, I didn't say that your taste is bad. But...   
  
Squall: ????   
  
Irvine: Well, a cat and two dogs running around garden isn't what I would call fun.   
  
Squall: ????   
  
Irvine: Yes, I know... Selphie loves dogs... but... I hate them!   
  
Squall: ????   
  
Irvine: Why? Ha! Don't ask me why! I nearly got my hand bitten off by Rinoa's dog!   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Irvine: You call them cute? I really don't understand you Squall.   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Irvine: Yeah, you're a complicated man.   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Irvine: ... ...   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Irvine: Oh no! I'm starting to be like you!   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Irvine: Don't laugh you idiot!   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Irvine: Ah! Better get going. Selphie's waiting for me. Bye!   
  
Squall: ... ... 


	2. Zell

Christmas Blabbers  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Zell: Hey! Squall!   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Zell: Where are you going?   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Zell: Wow!! Always the hardworking one!   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Zell: Don't kill all the monsters alright? Leave some of them to breed, ya'know?   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Zell: Oh, I see. So you ordered a new bunch of monsters is it?   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Zell: Great! That would be fun!   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Zell: Wow! Awesome!   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Zell: Yeah! I just loved to fight T-rex!   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Zell: Well, maybe we can train together the next time.   
  
Squall: ????   
  
Zell: Erm… because I need to go find Seifer.   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Zell: In the infirmary?   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Zell: What's he doing there?   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Zell: Out of money? Oh! That's why he's been so busy lately...I didn't know.   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Zell: Seifer used the money to buy fireworks for me. Isn't that nice of him?   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Zell: Well, I also bought him something.   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Zell: Well, you know, Seifer loves his trench coat very much.   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Zell: It's already torn and tattered, so I bought him another one.   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Zell: I know...so I bought an identical one!   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Zell: Ya... it's really hard to find.   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Zell: Hmm? The time now is...six.   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Zell: Oh...you're meeting Rinoa?   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Zell: I'm going to meet Seifer too. Bye!   
  
Squall: ... ... 


	3. Rinoa

Christmas Blabbers  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Rinoa: Squall!   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Rinoa: Did you see Squall?   
  
Squall: ????   
  
Rinoa: The new dog you gave me!   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Rinoa: It looks so much like you!   
  
Squall: ????   
  
Rinoa: Both of you are so cute!   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Rinoa: Oh...don't be shy!   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Rinoa: Did you see Zell?   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Rinoa: Ok, I'll find him later.   
  
Squall: ????   
  
Rinoa: Well, I asked Zell to buy a dog collar for me.   
  
Squall: !!!!   
  
Rinoa: Haha. You are so funny, Squall. It's not for you. It's for the dog you gave me.   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Rinoa: By the way, did you like the present I gave you?   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Rinoa: Oh! I knew that you would love it!   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Rinoa: And thanks for your present. I love it.   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Rinoa: Now, I have one more dog to keep Angelo company!   
  
Squall: ????  
  
Rinoa: ...and I would have more time to keep you company! Isn't it great?   
  
Squall: !!!!   
  
Rinoa: What did you say?   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Rinoa: and?   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Rinoa: Oh Squall! You are the best! You are worried for me!   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Rinoa: Don't worry, I would be sure to study hard for the next Seed exam!   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Rinoa: And after I become a Seed, I can always be with you!   
  
Squall: ????   
  
Rinoa: Bye Squall! I won't be seeing you now cause I would be working hard to be a Seed! Bye!   
  
Squall: !!!! 


	4. Seifer

Christmas Blabbers  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Seifer: Squall!   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Seifer: Hey! You've forgotten to give me my salary!   
  
Squall: ????   
  
Seifer: I took over Dr Kodowaki's place for a month, remember?   
  
Squall: ????   
  
Seifer: Yes.   
  
Squall: ????   
  
Seifer: Yes. I'm not lying!   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Seifer: You better don't forget to get me my salary.   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Seifer: I don't trust you...  
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Seifer: Alright. By tomorrow.   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Seifer: And, by the way, how's the game going?   
  
Squall: ????   
  
Seifer: The one Rinoa gave you for Christmas.   
  
Squall: ????  
  
Seifer: Oh, Rinoa was telling everyone about it.   
  
Squall: !!!!  
  
Seifer: I think you're the only person who didn't know.   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Seifer: Was it fun?   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Seifer: Easy?   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Seifer: Ha! Wait till you see, Squall! I'm gonna beat you to the game!   
  
Squall: ????   
  
Seifer: Yeah! I challenge you to a fight! Squall!   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Seifer: Good. Are you free at six? We'll do it then.   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Seifer: I'll let you see the true powers of Seifer Almasy!! Hahahahaha...  
  
Squall: ... ... ... -_-;; 


	5. Quistis

Christmas Blabbers  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Quistis: Squall!   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Quistis: How's the game?   
  
Squall: ????   
  
Quistis: The one between you and Seifer?   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Quistis: Oh, I see. So Seifer's not lying.   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Quistis: Funny, how our commander who is good at everything would lost to Seifer in Counter Strike.   
  
Squall: !!!!   
  
Quistis: So, you are going to challenge him again?   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Quistis: Hope that you beat him next time.   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Quistis: But I heard some pupils saying that Seifer is the best Counter Strike player in the whole Garden.   
  
Squall: ????   
  
Quistis: Well...he has a lot of free time to sharpen up his skills.   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Quistis: Don't worry, I'm sure you would beat him.   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Quistis: Erm...Squall?   
  
Squall: ????   
  
Quistis: You gave Rinoa a puppy for Christmas, right?   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Quistis: But isn't one already enough?   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Quistis: Oh... I see... You hoped that Rinoa would spent more time on her dogs and not come and disturb you, right?   
  
Squall: ????  
  
Squall: !!!!   
  
Quistis: Don't worry, I won't tell her.   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Quistis: Ok, bye. Where are you going?   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Quistis: Oh, I see...you've finally found a new hobby.   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Quistis: Good Luck! When you beat Seifer, let me know!   
  
Squall: ... ... 


	6. Selphie

Christmas Blabbers  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Selphie: Oh! Hi!   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Selphie: Oh! So Rinoa's finding Squall...I would give it back to her later, ok?   
  
Squall: ????  
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Selphie: Thanks a lot!   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Selphie: It's so fun playing with Squall...he's so cute!   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Selphie: Opps, sorry.  
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Selphie: Rinoa named it after you. She said that it looks a lot like you.   
  
Squall: ????   
  
Selphie: Yeah...don't you notice that Squall don't bark a lot?   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Squall: ????   
  
Selphie: Well, I don't know why, but that sounds just like you!   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Selphie: Ok, I'll stop comparing Squall with you.   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Selphie: Oh! So, you feel that Squall is replacing you right?   
  
Squall: !!!!   
  
Selphie: I am starting to get what you mean.   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Selphie: Well, maybe you can ask Rinoa to change Squall's name.   
  
Squall: !!!!   
  
Selphie: Ok, ok! To change the dog's name.   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Selphie: Squall...New Year's coming, you know?   
  
Squall: ????   
  
Selphie: Yeah, and I would like to hold a party!   
  
Squall: ????   
  
Selphie: A New Year party! Then everyone can enjoy themselves!   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Selphie: Please? Pleasepleaseplease?   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Squall: !!!!  
  
Squall: Ok.   
  
Selphie: Yeah! You're the best!   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Selphie: Don't worry! I'll take full responsible of it!   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Selphie: Oh! Now, there you go... Alright, please help me return Squall to Rinoa, ok? I've got lots of things to do for the party! Bye!   
  
Squall: ... ... 


	7. Raijin

Christmas Blabbers  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
Raijin: Squall!   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Raijin: Are you still playing Counter Strike?   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Raijin: I want to play too. But Seifer said that I am too dumb to play it.   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Raijin: Oh, you agreed with him too...   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Squall: ????   
  
Raijin: You mean this? Oh, Fujin made this sweater for me!   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Raijin: Yeah, it's real nice of her.   
  
Squall: ????   
  
Raijin: I gave her a bottle full of wind.   
  
Squall: ????   
  
Raijin: Fujin once said that she likes the wind high up in the mountain.   
  
Squall: ????   
  
Raijin: Yup. I climbed up a mountain to catch some for her.   
  
Squall: ... ...  
  
Raijin: You know what? Fujin told me the same thing. She called me an idiot, but this time, she didn't kick me. Bet she likes my present.   
  
Squall: ... ...   
  
Raijin: I have to go now. Seifer's meeting me and Fujin at the Café. Bye!   
  
Squall: ... ... 


End file.
